


Autumn Leaves

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Tending to a hurt Dean after a hunt, you can’t help but worry about how it could’ve been much worse.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Holding Hands for @spnfluffbingo and Autumn leaves for @spngenrebingo

The sirens pulsated in the distance, casting a soft red glow that filtered through the night air and over the street where you stood, staring disapprovingly down at Dean Winchester’s cut and battered face. He was grinning confidently up at you as you looked down at him, but that grin was quickly replaced by a grimace as you pressed yet another gauze pad to the cut on his neck, leading him to mutter a disgruntled “son of a bitch” the second you made contact.

“Jesus, Dean…” you whispered, grimacing right along with him. “You’re lucky this wasn’t worse. This cut’s pretty deep.”

“Oh come on,” he said, pushing your hand away from his neck with a pained chuckle. “You know I’m invincible.”

“You are not,” you insisted, shaking your head with a soft sigh. You reached out your hand to reapply the gauze pad, but Dean grabbed it before you could, moving with lightning fast reflexes to pull your hand towards his chest, making you teeter and lose your balance.

Before you could fall, he steadied you, clutching your palm to his chest with one hand and wrapping his free arm around your hip with the other, forcing you to look down at him and meet his watchful gaze. “Y/N, nothing’s gonna happen to me. A few cuts and scrapes aren’t the end of the world.”

You took a deep breath. “You cut it pretty close this time, Dean. If Sam hadn’t gotten here to back you up, you’d be the one in that ambulance over there instead of her.”

He started rubbing small circles over the hand he still held close to his chest and smirked. “Come on, Y/N/N. You know that witch never stood a chance.”

You glowered at him. “Laugh all you want, Dean” you retorted sternly, trying to ignore the rising heat to your cheeks as Dean’s grip on your hand tightened, “but, you need to be more careful. You got lucky this time, end of story.”

His smirk widened slightly, highlighting the crinkles under his eyes as he tried to hold back his laughter. “Yes, ma’am.”

You rolled your eyes playfully just as a cool, November breeze filled the air, sending a shiver down your spine. Dean noticed, and he stood up, finally releasing your hand just long enough to shrug off his jacket.

“Here,” he said, placing the jacket around your shoulders before you could object. He placed his hands on the lapels, pulling them tighter around you and instantly chasing the chill from your bones. “Better?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” you mumbled, your breath catching in your throat as you realized just how close he now was. The wind blew again, sending autumn leaves cascading and falling gently through the air as the two of you stared into each other’s eyes, completely lost in the moment. After about a minute, he brushed a stray lock of hair out of your eyes and cleared his throat, releasing his hold on the jacket and taking a step back.

“I really will be more careful, Y/N,” he whispered earnestly, letting his guard down for a rare moment of vulnerability. You blushed and smiled softly as he grabbed your hand again, this time bringing it down to rest in the air between you, another gust of wind whipping the autumn leaves up and around your locked eyes.

“Promise?” you whispered back, your body filling with warmth, despite the cold, November wind. He squeezed your hand softly and nodded.

“Promise.”


End file.
